


~I Promise~ Roronoa Zoro x Reader

by 3Za_n_e3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, New World (One Piece), Other, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Reader-Insert, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Za_n_e3/pseuds/3Za_n_e3
Summary: You have been having a rough couple of weeks and many things happen. The crew is worried about you.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	~I Promise~ Roronoa Zoro x Reader

You weren't having the best day. It was a gloomy day on the ship and not much happening which was strange knowing how marines were everywhere and you were a part of the well known strawhat pirates. Feeling down was normal for you, it happened so often that you felt like a mistake and just unwanted by many. The crew never really saw you when you had those moments but those past weeks it got more and more noticeable. No one really said much but they tried their best to comfort you as much as they could.   
Sanji: Making you your favorite foods and trying to keep calm when around you. Robin kept you company while you read books together.You loved to read, fantasy books were your favorite to read. Nami talked to you about things that you enjoyed like music and some fashion. You both took care of the money most of the time. She knew most of things about you, you could even say that she was like your best friend. She knew everything about you, what you liked to do, what you liked to write about, who you liked. You told her everything. She would tease you for having a small thing for the green haired Swordsman himself. She didn't do it at the time because she knew how sensitive you were at the moment. She was well aware of your depression and anxiety. She knew how hard it was for you to sleep at night.   
You would tell her about how you and Zoro would stay up till dawn and talk about random things. She knew how he would take you to bed sometimes because you would have fallen asleep on him again. He sometimes placed small pecks on your head. Nami knew everything, she would be awake, she had trouble sleeping too but she never spoke much about it. Nightmares from past trauma.   
The week had been hard on you, your brain was not being nice. The many thoughts of death went through your brain. Nami couldn't do much about it at this point. She had no idea what to do. You would be in your area when she called a small gathering with everything excluding you, you didn't know of course.   
Nami had told the crew about some things because she couldn't help seeing you the way you were anymore. It made her so upset. Many words were said, Sanji and Robin told nami that they noticed and tried not to say much but comfort you as much as they could. Luffy was upset that he didn't notice something was wrong. Franky and Brook sat there with Chopper, "I'll make them something, maybe it would help a bit" Franky chimed in. "I'll write them a song!" Brook pulled out his guitar and smiled. Chopper was thinking of things that could help calm you down when anxiety attacks happened. Luffy Thought of funny things to help you laugh.  
Nami was happy that everyone knew a bit of your situation. She looked over at Zoro, who was sitting down with his swords at his side. "Zoro, you okay?" Nami questioned before him getting up and not glancing at her. He headed to where you were hiding. Nami sighed, "I knew this would have happened."   
Zoro opened the door to see you in the corner of the room sitting there shaking. You didn't have tears to cry. Your eyes were dry. You couldn't talk from the pain you felt in your throat. You didn't see him walk in. He was standing in front of you and staring. "So, this is why. You haven't been coming out at night to talk. Is this was you are pushing yourself from everyone, when they clearly care about you." He got down on one knee and put his hand on your shoulder. "Y/n look at me right now." You felt weak, it was hard to move your head from where it was. "I-it hurts." You felt hot tears fall down your face. It felt so strange to cry, after your eyes had been so dry. "Y/n what hurts." You gained a little strength to lift up your head and look at him. You stared into his eyes, "Everything. Everything fucking hurts, my head hurts, I feel sore. My throat hurts, I need water. I haven't been eating much. My eyes hurt so much I can't deal with it anymore. It, it hurts so much..." Your voice was raspy and Zoro looked at you and sighed. He didn't know much he could do. He cared so much for you and just couldn't help the fact that you were in this state. It almost brought tears to his eye.   
He got up and walked over to the kitchen area, he grabbed the water and poured it into a small cup. He walked back over to you and sat beside you holding the glass. He placed the cup in front of you and picked your head up. He knew you were in pain, he grabbed the cup once again and helped you drink the water. It was refreshing...  
You started to feel some energy coming back to you. Zoro let out a worrisome sigh and looked at you, he placed a hand on your cheek and wiped the warm tears running down your face. "Y/n, I know times are tough for you right now. I know you feel weak and might even want to die. But let me tell you how much you mean to us all. How much you mean to me. We wouldn't be the same without you here. Please, try your best to calm down. Things will be okay. I promise you, things will get better. We all are here to help you. I know you are close with me and Nami, we both care about you so much."   
You took Zoro's hand off of your face. And places your head in his shoulder. "Zoro. How are you certain things will get better." You said in a shaky tone. "Y/n. They will, hell when I joined the strawhats those two years, my life changed for the better. And I know you may think, things are different for everyone. But look, you know about everyone's past. And just look at us all now, all the shit we had been through. And when we joined this crew, things got better. I'm sure, things will get better for you as well." Zoro looked down at you with a small but soft smile.   
"You must be tired. I can see it all over your face." Zoro stated. You couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "ya know what. Yeah, I'm pretty tired..." "Then just fall asleep. I'll be here if you need anything." Zoro said. "Before I sleep though." You had gotten up a bit and hugged Zoro. "Y/n don't use all your energy, just to hug me please."  
"No, I don't care about that right now. I'm thankful for you coming in here and talking to me. Giving me water. And letting me fall asleep on you." You were still quite emotional and felt tears swell up your eyes. "Y/n. I care about you more than you think. And right now from how you are, you need sleep. Thank you for the hug, I appreciate you still being as sweet as you are even in tough times." You sighed and wiped the tears off your face and sat back next to Zoro. You place your head on his shoulder once again and let out a small sigh, soon closing your eyes. Zoro had grabbed your hand and your fingers intertwined, in that moment you felt safe. You soon dozed off to sleep, Zoro looked down at you and smiled, "sleep well y/n. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy." He placed a small kiss on your head before slowly dozing off himself.   
Nami later came in and saw you both, sleeping on one another and holding hands. She smiled, "Well I guess that mosshead is good at more than one thing..." She left the room soon after to tell everyone that things were getting better with you and that Zoro helped quite a bit. Everyone smiled and sighed in relief.


End file.
